


Thinking Out Loud

by WeWillSpockYou



Category: Chris Pine - Fandom, Karl Urban - Fandom, McKirk - Fandom, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Bones love bulbs, M/M, Unrequited Love, Valentine's Day, first I love yous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 21:45:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3356411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeWillSpockYou/pseuds/WeWillSpockYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim finally goes for broke and tries to win Bones' heart on Valentine's Day.</p><p>This is Song fic based on Thinking Out Loud by Ed Sheeran. Lyrics from the songs are in italics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thinking Out Loud

The bouquet of deep blue irises weighed almost as much as Jim. The flowers had cost half a week’s pay, but Jim didn’t care, tonight was the night he was going to tell Bones how he had been feeling for the past two years. Tonight was the night he was going to think out loud.

His left leg was bouncing crazily on the bus ride back to campus as he started going through the words he’d planned on telling Bones. Jim thought back to that day long ago when they’d met on the shuttle out of the Riverside shipyards, he was beat to hell and Bones was half drunk and holding out his flask of bourbon. Their fingers had brushed against each other when Bones handed the flask over and Jim could never remember feeling an instant sizzle of attraction like that before. He wouldn’t have believed it was real but for the fact it happened again when Jim handed the flask back to the now chatty stranger.

Jim looked over at the bouquet of flowers occupying the seat beside him. Bones had mentioned how much he loved irises one spring day when they had been walking through campus. Irises were in bloom everywhere and Jim hadn’t thought to ask at the time why Bones loved these flowers so much. It still amazed him two years later how much there still was to learn about his best friend.

He pulled his thoughts away from the bouquet as the bus slowed to a rumbling stop on campus. He hopped off the bus, a spring in his step. Jim took a deep breath of the cool February air, stopping for a moment to calm his racing heart and his nerves. He was struck by how bright the stars were. He shivered as he thought about Bones . _Take me into your loving arms. Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars. Place your head on my beating heart._ He wished Bones were here with him now, wanting nothing more than to pull his best friend close and whisper his thoughts out loud.  He sighed and started jogging toward their dorm.

His heart pounded harder as he ran up the stairs of their building. He hadn’t wanted to wait for the elevator. Jim’s heart felt near to bursting as he flew up the last flight, pausing to catch his breath again against the door to their floor. He knew Bones would tell him his heart was slamming in his chest from the exertion of sprinting up ten flights of stairs, but Jim knew it was from the flood of emotions threatening to overwhelm him.  He dug deep for one last burst of confidence and pulled the stairwell door open.

Jim walked slowly down the hall toward their shared room which had been the first real home Jim had ever known. He knew regardless of the day he’d had, Bones would be there for him. He’d learned over the last two years how to return that favor and be Bones’ shoulder to lean on in return. He keyed the security code to the room and step in when the door slid open in front of him.  “Bones, I’m home.” Jim called out when he didn’t see his roommate in the kitchen or the living room.

“Hey, Jim.” Bones yelled out from their bedroom.

Jim shrugged out of his coat while he waited for Bones to come into the living room. He tried to take a deep breath and ended up pacing toward the bedroom door. He stopped himself and started pacing back toward the front door. “Are you coming out here?”

“What is it, Jim? Got a lot of studyin’ to do tonight.” Bones was scrubbing a hand through his already messy hair. He stopped dead when he saw Jim standing in the middle of the living room. Or it was what he thought was Jim, as an enormous bouquet of flowers was blocking his face. “Jim?”

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Bones.” He said shyly, dropping the flowers below his face and holding them out to Bones.

Bones stood rooted to the floor. His eyes were blown wide, moving back and forth between the irises and Jim’s shy smile. For the first time in his life he was at a loss for words, sarcastic or otherwise. It crossed his mind the flowers must be for someone else, but that wouldn’t explain why Jim was holding them out to him or wishing him a Happy Valentine’s Day. He continued to stare back and forth between Jim and the flowers.

Jim’s smile faltered. He knew in that moment Bones felt nothing more for him than friendship. He’d blown it, lost his one chance to win Bones’ heart. The hand holding the flowers dropped to his side. He felt the top blooms in the bundle brush against the floor. He nodded at Bones and turned, a sad smile playing on his lips as he turned and dragged the flowers behind him on his way to the door.

“Jim, WAIT!” Bones called as Jim was steps from walking out the door and possibly out of his life. He still had no idea what was going on, but he needed to hear Jim’s explanation. He had long ago given up any hope that Jim would have more interest in him that mere friendship.

Jim stopped, not bothering to turn around, knowing he couldn’t bear to see the look on Bones’ face. Rejection would kill him, while pity would splinter his heart into a million brittle shards. He knew he’d never find all of the pieces again.

Bones took two cautious steps toward Jim, stopping short of reaching out for him. “What’s this all about?” His voice was soft and low with a hint of curiosity coloring his tone.

Jim sighed, his voice just above a whisper. _“I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways. Maybe it's all part of a plan.”_ He shrugged, the petals of the flowers bouncing with the roll of his shoulders. _“I'll just keep on making the same mistakes. Hoping that you'll understand.”_

“Jim, I-I don’t understand.” He reached out a hand to Jim’s shoulder and gave it a squeeze. “Let’s talk about this.” What mistakes did Jim think he was making, moreover, who was he talking about falling in love with?

Jim turned, the motion knocking Bones’ hand off his shoulder. “It’s okay, Bones. I’m thinking out loud.”

“About me?” Bones reached for the hand that held the bouquet of irises, pulling the abused blooms off the floor and upright again. “These are beautiful, Jim. I love them so much because their color matches your eyes and the yellow patch matches the color of your hair.”

Jim nodded and let Bones pull them from his hand. “You said last spring how much you loved irises. So I bought them for you. It’s okay, Bones if you don’t feel the same way. I understand.” Jim mulled over the reason for Bones’ loving these flowers. It hadn’t crossed his mind that the bright blooms reminded Bones of him.

Bones set them down on the counter. He brushed his fingers against the velvet soft petals before turning back to Jim. “I’m just stunned, is all. You walk in here with the biggest bouquet of flowers I’ve ever seen talking about people falling in love in mysterious ways and I-” Bones took a deep breath and walked back to Jim, cupping the right side of his face with his left hand. “You caught me by surprise, Jim.” Bones smiled, rubbing the pad of his thumb against Jim’s bottom lip.  “I don’t want there to be any misunderstandings. Explain this to me.”

Jim closed the distance between them, pressing his lips against Bones’.  His hands came up to brush against Bones’ chest, his fingers moving along the warm skin of his collarbone, before sliding up his neck, stopping briefly on his pulse points He could feel Bones’ heart frantically fluttering beneath his thumbs. Jim sighed when Bones started to kiss him back. It was tentative at first as their lips got to know the taste and feel of each other. Jim gasped and pulled back when Bones’ tongue grazed against his bottom lip. “ _Maybe we found love right where we are.”_ Jim smiled brightly, he felt his confidence returning. He knew Bones was listening to him and if the dazed look in his hazel eyes was any indication, he might just be feeling the same things Jim felt.

“Are you tryin’ to tell me you’re in love with me, Jim?” Bones felt the tempo of his heart kick into high gear. It wasn’t possible this was happening. He’d spent the last two years watching Jim flirt and smile with everyone on campus with the exception of him, but here Jim stood with his heart in his hand, offering his love.

“ _I fall in love with you every single day_.” He leaned forward to kiss along Bones’ jaw, waiting for his words to sink in, praying Bones would say it too or at the very least not push him away. “There’s always something you do or say that makes my heart skip a beat in my chest.”

Bones sighed and dropped his hands from Jim’s face, needing to put some space between them. He was trying to reconcile what Jim was saying with how Jim had acted over the last two years.

“I know what you’re thinking, Bones.” Jim said softly from behind him. “You’re thinking that if I’m in love with you, I have a funny way of showing it, being out all the time instead of being here with you. I just couldn’t stand it if you turned me down, so I never said anything until today.”

Bones spun around and watched Jim. He had never seen Jim act this humble before. “Why today, Jim?”

“Tomorrow would be one more day without you in my arms and I’ve spent too many tomorrows without you.” Jim stuffed his hands in the pockets of his jeans and watched Bones watch him. He smiled when Bones shook his head and ducked under the sink looking for a vase for the flowers.

“Kid’s lost his peach-bred mind.” Bones mumbled, grabbing a dark blue vase from behind the dishwasher pellets. He filled the vase halfway with water and cut the cellophane wrap. He continued to mumble under his breath as he arranged the flowers in the vase. “Me, you’re in love with me?” Bones asked.

Jim smiled and nodded. He stepped up to the counter and started helping add irises to the vase. He knew Bones would need some time to process what Jim had just confirmed and he was content to wait him out. He stayed silent, not wanting to distract Bones from the issue at hand.

“I love you too, Jim, but I swear to Christ if you so much as look at another man or woman or alien I’ll-” Bones’ tirade was stopped by Jim’s laugh.

“What? What’s so funny?” Bones grinned as Jim laughed harder.

Jim walked around to Bones and pulled him into his arms. “You. You’re the only man I know who can say ‘I love you’ on one breath and threaten me with your next.”

Bones pulled him close, wrapping his arms around Jim’s shoulders. “I meant it, Jim. I love you.” He buried his face in the warmth of Jim’s neck. “Just don’t break my heart. I’ll never survive that.” He whispered.

“I wouldn’t survive it either, Bones.” Jim held him closer, running one hand through his dark, messy hair.

Leo huffed a laugh against Jim’s neck before turning serious again. “I didn’t get you a Valentine’s Day present, Jim.”

Jim pulled back, wrapping his hands around the sides Bones’ face. “Of course you did, you just gave me your heart.”

Bones laughed, it wasn’t as impressive as four dozen irises, but his gift would never wilt. “What, you’re not gonna say your present is in my pants?”

Jim laughed with him and swiveled his hips, bumping his own erection past Bones’. His eyes lighting with desire knowing Bones wanted him just as much as Jim wanted him. “That’s not my present, that’s dessert.” Jim winked and tugged his new boyfriend toward their bedroom.

“Infant.” Bones muttered.

 

Thank you so much for reading this story. I’ve stopped writing McKirk fanfiction to focus on writing original MM fiction under the pen name Pandora Pine. If you’re interested in my books, you can check them out here: http://www.amazon.com/Pandora-Pine/e/B013BSSBX0/ref=sr_tc_2_0?qid=1465949272&sr=8-2-ent 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This story started last night with me seeing a picture of a dejected Jim dragging a bouquet of flowers behind him. To be honest, I sat with the picture for a bit trying to find some angsty way to use it and it just didn’t work. Being the amazing friend that I am, I turned the idea over to Corrie71 who wrote an amazing short fic called Not Quite Valentine’s Day. I’ve put the link to this story above.
> 
> So, I was puttering around my kitchen this morning getting ready to make a meatloaf when I started downloading songs for my McKirk playlist. I added Mean to Me by Brett Eldridge, Run Away With You by Big and Rich and lastly, Thinking Out Loud, by Ed Sheeran. What I love about all three of these songs is that they don’t use gender pronouns, no he or she…So they’re all perfect for our sweet boys. I was listening to the lyrics of Thinking Out Loud and that’s where the inspiration for this story hit.


End file.
